


Sick Day

by Saanak



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is mildly amused, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Sick Peggy is a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: ”If you say you’re fine, English, I will have to punch you in the face and drag your unconscious body to bed.”





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Cartinelli fic, and as usual I like to keep it fluffy and cute. I miss these 2 characters terribly, so this is an attempt to fill the Cartinelli-shaped hole in my heart.  
> All mistakes are mine and from my tired French brain.

When Peggy woke up that morning, several things didn’t feel right: it looked way too early to wake up, even for her, she was freezing, and all her blankets were bundled at the end of the bed. Just as she was wondering what exactly had woken her, she remembered that in her dreams she was going to… and there it was. She stood up as fast as possible and sprinted down the hall on wobbly legs, barely reaching the bathroom before emptying the content of her stomach in the toilet.

So. That was a lovely start for a Tuesday. She tried to remember if she had anything important to do at SHIELD that day. She couldn’t recall anything of importance, but now she had to go murder the agent who had given her that cold.

“Oh my, Peggy, are you okay?”

Ah… Angie had found her. And she was worried, if the use of Peggy’s name was any indication.

Peggy tried to stand up, but the sudden migraine that flashed through her head didn’t agree with the idea.

“I… am”. She was utterly miserable, but she wasn’t willing to admit that. Yet.

Angie crossed her arms, and stared at her. “Seriously, English, you’re gonna go with ‘I’m okay’?”

“Well”, this time she managed to stand, leaning against the sink, “maybe not right now, but I will be after a cup of coffee.” Angie stared at her again, seeming flabbergasted and muttered something that sounded like “can’t believe I’m in love … idiot”.

“English, it’s 5 in the morning. And there is no way I’m letting ya out of the house today.” “Angie, really, I’m - ” "If you say you’re fine, English, I will have to punch you in the face and drag your unconscious body to bed.”

Peggy sighed, closing her eyes. The migraine abated a bit. “I wouldn’t want you to go to through all that trouble for me”.

“Good”, Angie said with a smile, “because all that muscle you hide underneath your pretty clothes must be pretty heavy”.

Luckily for Angie, Peggy was far too tired to react to the jibe – or was it a compliment?

Angie offered her hand and she took it, not entirely trusting her legs to carry her without a little help.

…

“And back to bed we go”, Angie hummed once Peggy was safely tucked in. She put her hand on Peggy’s forehead, and it was truly the best feeling in the world.

Not really thinking, Peggy took the blessedly-cold hand in hers to keep it on her forehead.

“Stay?” she asked in a needy voice. Her eyes closed, she couldn’t see Angie’s face, but she heard a small laugh.

“I gotta let Howard know you won’t be at SHIELD today, and I’ll be back.” “Hum, okay”, Peggy mumbled.

A beat. “Pegs?” – “Hum?” – “You gotta let go of my hand if you want me back soon.” Peggy opened half an eye “Then no.” Howard could wait, she decided.

“Gee, English, if I had known you’d be so cute when you’re sick, I’d have let you out without a scarf sooner”.

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know, kudos and comments are a writer's ambrosia, so they're very much appreciated !  
> You can also find me on tumblr under the username alexdumas-ghost, if you want to talk Cartinelli, or femslash in general !


End file.
